The Truth about Charlie
by verliebtindich
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Hermione and Charlie have a little heart-to-heart about Charlie's love life. Almost only dialogue.  Note: NOT related to "A Weasley of My Own".


**The Truth about Charlie**

_ONE-SHOT. Hermione and Charlie have a little heart-to-heart about Charlie's love life. Almost only dialogue.  
><span>Note<span>: NOT related to "A Weasley of My Own". _

"I gotta go now," Ron said looking at his watch and got up from the sofa, "George ordered some new stuff for the shop and I've promised to help him test it." He kissed Rose and Hugo good-bye and followed Hermione to the kitchen.

"See you tomorrow!" He called to the living room and then left the house through the back door.

Hermione went back into the living room where her brother-in-law was waiting for her.

He was sitting at the coffee table with his niece and nephew and played Exploding Snap with them.

When Hermione entered the room he looked up and smiled at her.

"Give your Uncle Charlie a rest," Hermione said, "It's time for bed for you two anyway. I've told you, you're only allowed to stay up until Daddy's gone."

"Oh," Rose exclaimed, "let us at least finish this game, Mum!"

Hermione sighed, "If Uncle Charlie is okay with it." she looked at Charlie questioningly.

"Yeah, sure," Charlie grinned, "If Rosie can stand being beaten by me." And he laughed and pinched her nose.

Hermione sat back on the sofa and picked up a book.

When they had finished their game, Rose and Hugo hugged Charlie before Hermione took them upstairs.

"Night, Uncle Charlie!"  
>"Good night, Uncle Charlie."<p>

"Sleep tight, you two!"

When Hugo reached for his mother's hand, Charlie could hear him whisper "Uncle Charlie's hands feel funny." and smiled to himself.

Hermione returned to the living room after ten minutes and found Charlie still playing absent-mindedly with the deck of cards.

"Would you like to have another cup of tea, Charlie?" she asked, still standing in the doorway.

"Sure, why not." He got up from his chair. "But this time I'll make it. You've already arranged this wonderful feast today, so I have to make up for it."

"Thank you." Hermione said and went over to the sofa while Charlie went into the kitchen.

She heard him boil the water and after a short while he came back with two steaming cups of tea.

"Hm," she sighed, as he placed one of the cups in front of her, "It's nice having a man around who makes tea for me, for a change."

Charlie chuckled.  
>"Does Ron never make you tea?"<p>

"Well, not if it's not my birthday or if he has a bad conscience."  
>"Ah, I think I have to talk to him about this before I leave again."<p>

They both sipped their teas in silence for a while.

"So, did you get Rose and Hugo easily off to sleep?"

"Oh, yes. But they both told me how much they liked being with you. Hugo even asked if you're staying forever."  
>They laughed at Hermione's words.<br>"They are both so adorable! And they grow so fast! I really should come to visit you lot more often."

Hermione remained silence for a moment and stared into her cup. Then she looked at Charlie and asked: "I hope you won't find this question too intrusive, but I've always been wondering why you've never raised a family of your own. I mean, you're just great with children and..."

Charlie took a deep breath.

"I guess, it's just never happened for me. The whole finding the right partner and settling down thing."

"Oh –" Hermione only replied.

But Charlie could hear that she had been thinking of something else.

" 'Oh' what?" he asked curiously.

"I've just always thought that there was some kind of tragic love story behind it," she gave a little laugh, "I'm sorry, Charlie. That was ridiculous."

Charlie chuckled. "Did you also have somebody in mind with whom I could have shared this tragic love story?"

"Well," Hermione cleared her throat, "I'd once heard something about you and...well...Tonks."

Charlie laughed at her words. "I bet Ginny came up with that! She's still always nagging me about finding a girl. But I have to disappoint you. I've never been in love with Tonks. I guess she was a really great person and I liked her when we were together in school. But we weren't even very close friends back in these days. After all, she was in Hufflepuff and I was in Gryffindor and up to our sixth year we only had Potions classes together." He sighed, "Sometimes I really miss these carefree days we had at Hogwarts."

"Yes. Me, too." Hermione took another sip of her tea. "So no tragic love story, huh? But there must have been someone for you!"

"Well, I didn't say, I've never had a girlfriend. Though I probably was some kind of a late bloomer."  
>"I guess, that's in your family." Hermione whispered to herself.<p>

Charlie laughed. "Oh, you forget about Bill! He was everything but a late bloomer! In fact, I think the reason I didn't dare to ask a girl out for such a long time was that I always compared myself to Bill and always came to the conclusion that any girl would prefer him over me. And look at him now, married to one of the most beautiful women in the world! That probably proves that I was right back then!" He laughed out loud again.

"Anyway," Charlie said after managing to keep a straight face again, "I hope you've never talked about me and my – well, my love life – with George because he and Fred had once tried to spread the funniest rumour."

Hermione's cheeks went pink.

"Oh no, you have!" Charlie exclaimed, "Then let me tell you that it isn't true either! I had some _girl_ friends and not _boy_friends! Not many, but they certainly were girls!"

"If it's any relief to you, I never believed George about it anyway!"

"Thank you! I guess I should really find a girlfriend soon to stop these rumours." Charlie sighed, "But sometimes I think dragons are much easier to handle than women. And anyway, there aren't that many women around in our dragon reserve. And those who are around could _really_ be confused with men!"

He and Hermione laughed and then Hermione asked him if he minded if she went to bed now. So they wished each other a good night and Charlie went to sleep in the guest room, wondering if he should have been one hundred percent honest with his sister-in-law.


End file.
